Marauders Melody and Aurea
by Undomiel2007
Summary: Two girls are walking through the woods having fun when suddenly they feel a certain pull that just seems so familiar.
1. Where and When

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, We own DiddlySquat.  
  
DiddlySquat: "Hello!"  
  
This Fanfiction is co-written by Marauder Phoenix and Undomiel.  
  
Hfan2002 invented names of Professors that appear in later chapters (Namely Lamia and Malvitz).  
  
Chapter One: Where and When  
  
The last day of school seems to have it's own traditions. Some kids go to an annual book burning and throw their old Literature books into the bonfire. Others have a water fight, be wary, anyone is fair game. But four girls have a different tradition. They take a ten-minute walk through the woods by their small school and go up to the 'Lookout.' (The lookout is actually the state welcome center.) They sit up there and eat their lunches. And, of course after waving and throwing M&M's at the cars passing on the exit ramp below, they walk back. But today they didn't leave at the same time. Two of the girls, Alexiana Carter and Taylor Rabb, left early. They were on a time schedule and wanted to get to the theater as soon as possible, after all, it was June 4, 2004 and Prisoner of Azkaban was showing.  
  
"Ewww!" said Taylor, stopping in her tracks, much to the dismay of Alexiana who had been using Taylor as a support. When Taylor stopped, Alex fell on her arse and slid a few feet down the hill.  
  
"Hey!" Evidently Alex didn't like falling.  
  
"Do you still need a toilet?" Taylor was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Taylor pointed at a small ravine where a broken toilet sat. "C'mon!" she said as she made her way towards it.  
  
"I am not going near that thing!" said Alex. "I am staying right here. Yup! I'm not moving."  
  
Taylor stopped a few feet away. "Hey, it's a wand!" She picked up a stick that was by her feet.  
  
"Let me see!" Alex stepped forward to take the stick and something happened. It was familiar, yet strange.  
  
The girls felt themselves spinning and they hung on for fear of falling. After a few moments their feet hit solid ground and they fell. The girl's got to their feet, dusted themselves off, and looked around. They were in a small room. The floor was a bit dusty, the walls were covered in wallpaper, and two beds sat opposite each other. "We're going to be late for the movie!" said Alex. "What did you do?"  
  
Taylor wasn't listening. She was staring at the dresser. "What's that?"  
  
Alex turned and picked something up off of the dresser. "It's a letter." As she picked it up she noticed a certain seal on the back. "What is this, somebody's idea of a joke?"  
  
"I don't think so, Alex." Taylor was now looking out the window. "Come look at this."  
  
Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "What? You going to try and tell me that you're looking at Dia...whoa!" Alex looked out the window to see Diagon Alley below. Witches and Wizards were walking through the streets, talking, laughing, and buying. Alex looked down at the letter in her hands and tore it open. "No wonder it was so thick." She pulled out of the envelope two pieces of paper. One had Taylor's name on it and the other had Alex's. They each took their letters and read them.  
  
Both letters explained they had been accepted at Hogwart's and Alex would be starting in her fifth year, Taylor in her seventh. They were to get their school supplies as soon as possible in order for some of the teachers to help them catch up in their studies. After all, they were a couple of months away from the start of term. Also, if they presented their letters at the Gringott's Bank then they would get the money necessary to support themselves until September the First.  
  
By now the girls were jumping up and down, doing their best not to scream. "So, what first?" asked Taylor.  
  
"Gringott's." replied Alex. "Duh!"  
  
Taylor and Alex walked out of the building, they found out on the way that it was the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked down the street Taylor noticed the strange looks people were giving them. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was. They were wearing muggle clothes.  
  
Alexiana was wearing a pair of her favorite jeans, a red T-shirt bearing an insignia that strongly resembled Gryffindor, and a white collared short sleeve shirt over it, unbuttoned.  
  
Taylor was wearing a pair of jeans with a ripped knee, a T-shirt that read 'NOT YOU, NOT NOW, NOT EVER,' and a black trench coat, modern in appearance, covered in silver zippers.  
  
"Would you like to open an account with this money?" Before she knew it they were in the Gringott's lobby listening to a goblin. They took some money out and left the rest in an account.  
  
"Lets go get our books." But even as she said it, Alex realized that wouldn't be right now. She would have to drag Taylor past the quidditch shop first. For as soon as they had left the bank Taylor had made a beeline for that shop. But, Taylor had stopped at the shop window, giving it a confused look. "What's wrong?" asked Alex.  
  
"We aren't in Harry's time." Taylor replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This broom," Taylor was pointing the one in the shop window, "is supposed to be the fastest ever, and it's not a Firebolt."  
  
"So." Alex rolled her eyes. "If it's a Nimbus, we could still be in Harry's time." Her hands were out as if to say, 'Savvy?'  
  
"It's not a Nimbus either." Taylor was still staring at the broom while Alex was looking confused. "It's a cleansweep five." Taylor turned to face her friend. "So where would that put us, Alex?"  
  
"Anywhere between fifteen to twenty-five years back, Tay."  
  
Taylor smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The marauders, we're going to Hogwart's during the time of the marauders."  
  
(Please Review! No Flames though please!) 


	2. Encounter

(Hey, we're finally back with another chapter. Sorry it has taken so long, this has actually been sitting in my backpack for at least a week. So blame me, MarauderPhoenix, not Undomiel. Homework had me buried so I couldn't get this up. Read, enjoy, and review!)

Chapter Two: Encounter

"This is so awesome!" Alexiana was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. Then she stopped and pointed a finger at Taylor. "This had better not be a dream!"

"Why are you pointing at me?" asked Taylor. "Besides, what's it matter so long as we don't wake up in the middle of it?"

Alex shrugged and looked down at her school list. "We should get our books first." She said, leading the way to Flourish and Blotts. As they opened the door a small bell announced their arrival. Alex and Taylor unfolded their book lists and their jaws nearly dropped at the size of them. Then, shaking off the initial shock, they walked around the store grabbing books as they went. By time they were done Alex was carrying 14 books and Taylor had 17. Unfortunately Alexiana was the more clumsy of the two. Taylor made it safely to a table, but Alexiana tripped. As Taylor helped her up sinister laughter could be heard from nearby. Looking up they could see a silver-haired boy standing in front of them. "Lucius Malfoy." said Alex as she tried to attack him. Taylor stepped between them just as Severus Snape appeared behind Lucius.

"I've never seen you before." Lucius stated simply.

"We're new." Taylor replied.

Snape saw the books on the floor and table. "Those are a lot of books for first years."

"We're not first years." said Alex, angrily.

Taylor cast her friend a glare before continuing. "Alexiana here is a fifth year. I'm a seventh year."

"Transferred then?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Taylor lied.

"Where from?"

"The American school in Springfield, Illinois." Taylor lied again but Lucius and Severus didn't know that. They turned and left, probably knowing she was lying, but not wanting to chance a fight with a seventh year they didn't know.

"I would really like to deck one of them before I wake up." Alex smiled at the thought.

"Alex." Taylor was getting frustrated. "We aren't asleep."

"How do you know?"

Taylor smiled. "If I was asleep, I'd be dreaming about Sean Biggerstaff. Not Snape and Malfoy's dad."

Alex crinkled her nose. "I didn't want to know that."

Taylor helped Alex gather up all her fallen books. "What now?"

"We should pay for these and get them back to our room at the Leaky Cauldron." replied Alex. And they did just that. Of course, they couldn't leave again without having a couple of butterbeers.

"Let's go to the Owl Emporium." said Taylor with a belch as she set an empty mug on the table.

"You can do better." Alex said, turning away to leave.

"I know." replied Taylor as she followed. As they made their way down the street, the two girls were talking, trying their best to figure out what kind of owl they wanted. A loud splat was heard as they entered the shop. "Oh crap!"

"Yes it is." replied Alex with a smile.

They walked around the store for an hour before they finally picked their owls. Alex chose a snowy owl while Taylor chose a small brown owl that could fit in one of her hands.

And now it was on to Ollivander's.

(We're sorry this is so very short, but the next chapter will be longer, we promise you that.)


	3. Ollivander's Wands

And we're back! This time with more laughs, and a run-in with the marauders themselves. Read, Enjoy, Review!

Chapter Three: Ollivander's Wands

Alex was so busy browsing through the shelves that she jumped when Taylor rang the bell on the desk. The sound of falling boxes came from the back of the shop. But Taylor thought Alex had knocked something over.

"It wasn't me!" said Alex as she received a glare from Taylor.

A white haired wizard came running up to the desk and smiled when he saw the visitors. "Dumbledore told me I would be seeing you two." He walked over to a shelf and started looking around. "He told me that Both of you are Muggle-born." Finding what he wanted, he pulled a box from the shelf. He opened it and handed the wand to Alex. "Well, go ahead, give it a wave!" he said.

And so she did. Unfortunately four boys came walking in at that point. The one in front jumped backward, running into his three friends, as his bottle of butterbeer exploded. One boy started laughing so hard his glasses nearly fell off. Another, the smallest of the four, burst into squeaky hysterics. The third doubled over as a bark-like laugh erupted from him.

"Evidently not." said Mr. Ollivander as he took the wand from Alex. 

"Talk about bad timing, Remus." said one of the boys after he'd quit laughing and his glasses were back in place..

"Try this one." said Mr. Ollivander. Alex gave it a wave, Taylor and three of the boys remembered to duck. The fourth, the smallest of them, was thrown to the ground. "No! Let's try another one!" carefully Mr. Ollivander got out another wand while the boys helped up their fallen friend, and tried not to laugh. This time all four boys ducked when Alex was given another wand to try. Unfortunately, Taylor was still laughing and she didn't have time to duck before her blonde hair was turned auburn.

Now Alex was laughing. "Well…you always wanted red hair." she said between fits of giggles. She tried another wand, this time it wasn't pointed at any people. But the desk was cleaner than anyone had ever seen, as everything on top of it was thrown off.

Luckily, Alex didn't destroy anything else, the next wand was the one she would be purchasing. "Ah!" said Mr. Ollivander with a smile on his face. "Willow with unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches!" Then he turned to Taylor. "And now, it's your turn." The four boys all groaned at once.

It was some time before Taylor found her wand. By time she was done the shelves were empty, a vase was broken, one of the boys (Sirius by name) had shorter hair than he had started with, and Alex's hair turned pink (which was promptly fixed). "Good." said Mr. Ollivander when Taylor didn't get a bad reaction from her wand. "Cedar with phoenix feather, thirteen inches." Then Mr. Ollivander turned to the four boys. "And what do you boys need?"

Sirius cleared his throat before answering. "James, here," he motioned to the boy in glasses. "Broke his wand and needed a new one."

Alex smiled and Taylor tried not to laugh. They paid for their wands and Taylor proceeded to drag Alex out of the store. "What are you doing?" asked Alex when they got outside. "Those were the marauders!"

"No, really?" Taylor said sarcastically with one eyebrow raised. "I had to get you out of there, before you started saying their names and talking to them like you knew them."

Alex shrugged. "So?"

"They don't know you. How awkward would that be?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Oh."

(We realize that this is unbelievably and inexcusably short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.)


	4. Transfiguration & Tutors

Chapter Four: Transfiguration & Tutors

"So how are we going to meet the marauders?" asked Alex after swallowing some of her ice cream.

Taylor thought for a moment, and smiled as she read in her Transfiguration book which she had open beside her.

Alex's eyes widened. "That's never good."

Taylor laughed, nearly spitting out her ice cream. "It is this time." She passed the book over to Alex.

"No Way!" Alex shook her head. "Neither one of us could do this."

"You're forgetting something. I'm supposed to be a 7th year. Once I've been tutored, I could do this!"

"You could probably do difficult spells, but not an animagi spell!"

"The marauders do it in their 6th year! It's worth a try!"

Alex and Taylor were now in their bedroom, looking over the ingredient list for the potion portion of the animagi spell, when a knock came at their door. "Who is it?" shouted Alex.

"Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher!" came the reply.

Taylor immediately slammed the Transfiguration book shut, unfortunately her finger was still in it.

Alex, while trying not to laugh, opened the door. "Hello, Professor." She said between giggles.

Professor McGonagall gave Alex an odd look, and noticed the transfiguration book on Taylor's lap. "I see you've already started working, good."

Taylor simply nodded.

Over the next few weeks the two girls saw all of the teachers, being tutored by Malvitz in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lamia in Potions, McGonagall in Transfiguration, Sprout in Herbology, Flitwick in charms, Kettleburn in Care of Magical Creatures, Atani in Ancient Runes, and Professor Binns never actually showed up, he simply required that they read History of Magic from cover to cover. By time all was said and done, there was one week left until the start of term.

"So what are we going to do during our last week?" Alex asked.

"Don't ask me!" Taylor was lying on her bed. "My head feels like its going to explode."

"Didn't you want a broom?"

"Yeah."

"So come on then! Lets go!"

And so Taylor and Alex each got a new broom. The rest of the week was spent shopping or studying. It went by quickly, occasionally they would see Hogwart's Students. They even saw a red head who they later found out was named Lily Evans. Before they knew it, the girls were boarding the Hogwart's Express.

(Yeah, I know, it's really short. The next one should be longer.) Please Review!


	5. Hogwart's Express

Chapter Five: Hogwart's Express

"Why are we here so early?"

Taylor shrugged. "Bad habit I guess." Looking around Taylor and Alex could see that they were among the first to arrive. "At least we'll be able to find a seat."

Alex just smiled and shook her head. They boarded the train and found a compartment. Soon the station was full of witches and wizards. Suddenly an evil smile spread across Taylor's face.

"What?" said Alex.

Taylor just pointed out the window at a group of four boys.

"Are you serious, Tay?" Alex said. "You know we may need their help later."

"For what?! Besides, I thought you wanted to prank the Marauders."

"I did but after we know our way around the school."

Just then the whistle blew and the train lurched. "Must be time to go." Alex said. She looked up, Taylor was looking out the window, laughing hysterically. Alex turned and burst out laughing. Apparently the Marauders hadn't boarded the train yet and they were trying to get on somehow.

Sirius, James, and Remus jumped onto the platform on the back of the train. But Peter kept tripping over his own feet.

Suddenly, Sirius had an idea (Mark the calendars!). He shouted, "Accio, Peter!" and Peter went flying through the air straight at him. They both fell in a heap to the platform.

"Get this rat off me!"

"Hang on, Padfoot! Don't get your underwear in a twist!" James said as he stepped forward to help. But unfortunately his shoe was untied and he tripped and joined the dog pile.

"Honestly, am I the only sane one around here!" exclaimed Remus. But no sooner had he said this than a jet of sparks came out of the train and knocked him into the pile.

After they quickly untangled themselves, they looked around for the "wise-guy" that shot sparks at them. Taylor and Alex dove back into their nearby compartment just as Snape (a.k.a. Snivellus) came walking down the hall. Sirius saw him and performed some high class wrestling moves.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him watch t.v." James muttered.

Just then Sirius threw Snape into a compartment full of girls.

"Crap! Run for your lives!" shouted Sirius and he and the Marauders hid in the first empty compartment they could find. Unfortunately, this happened to be Alex and Taylor's compartment.

"Hide me!" shouted James.

Shouts can be heard from down the hall as well as the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Quick!" said Taylor and Alex. They threw James up on the luggage rack just as Lily came in, purple with rage. She walked over to Sirius and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where's James?"

Taylor and Alex smiled as they hit the wall under the luggage rack and James came tumbling down.

"Uh, hi Lily. Lovely weather we're having."

Lily grabbed James and threw him out into the hall, slamming the door shut behind her. A few moments of shouting followed then all was quiet. Finally Peter spoke up.

"Hey, Sirius, do you think she killed him?"

"I don't know but I'm scared to look. Lily might be out there, ready to pounce."

Taylor stepped forward. "Honestly, men are such babies (All except Oliver Wood of course! :) ). Come on, Alex. Let's go see if James is still in one piece."

But just then James walked in. "James, you're back!" exclaimed Sirius. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh, no where. Just in the bathroom trying to get my nose to stop bleeding!"

"She decked you!?"

"Well, no."

"Then what happened?!"

"I walked into a door."

By the time the three Marauders and two girls stopped laughing, the train had pulled into the Hogsmeade station.

A/N: Yes! Finished! Sorry if this is long, boring, poorly written, etc. This is my first real story you know. Anyway, please review with praises, questions, comments, or anything you have to say, but please, no flames! Thanx!

Just one more note: If there are any typing mistakes, it's not Undomiel's fault. This is typed up for her by Artemis1860.


	6. Arriving at Hogwart's

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Six: Arriving at Hogwart's

As the six of them got off the train they heard a deep, booming voice saying, "Firs' years, this way!" Alex was about to follow when Taylor grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"He said, 'First years.'"

"You're a fifth year, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

They got into a carriage which then proceeded toward Hogwart's. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. "Miss Rabb, Miss Carter. This way please," and with that she lead them into a small empty classroom.

"Wow," said Sirius, "the school year hasn't even begun and they're already in trouble. I'm impressed."

"It doesn't take much to impress you." Remus muttered and with that they filed into the Great Hall and took their seats.

(Meanwhile, back in the classroom.)

"Take a seat, girls. Now, kindly wait here until I come back with the Sorting Hat. There is food for you to eat there," McGonagall said while pointing to their miniature feast. "I'm afraid this may take a while." Taylor and Alex watched as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Whew, I'm glad she left," said Alex. "She was making me feel like I was in trouble."

Taylor just rolled her eyes.

McGonagall walked in about a half-hour later holding a rather shabby-looking hat. "Now, we need to sort you two so you will have a place to sleep. Miss Carter, you first." She placed the hat on Alex's head. A moment later the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

"Alright, now, Miss Rabb." She placed the hat on Taylor's head this time and it said, "Gryffindor!" once again.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's go down to business. You already know that you, Alex, will be a fifth year, and you, Taylor, a seventh. Now, your other toeachers and myself have tried to catch you up and you both have done remarkably well, but I'm afraid we won't be able to give you the individual attention you deserve. So, I have assigned each of you a tutor. You're tutor will help you with any questions you have relating to school or anything else you can think of. Alex, your tutor will be Remus Lupin. And Taylor, yours will be Sirius Black. You will meet them tomorrow if you haven't already, but now, off to bed." McGonagall gave the directions to the Gryffindor common room, informed them of the password, and sent them off.

The girls walked up all seven flights of stairs to their Common Room. Once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she said, "Password?"

"Oh, oh, let me, let me." Said Alex.

"Go ahead." Replied Taylor.

"Okay, uh. Uh, oh."

"What?"

"I forgot the password!"

Taylor just rolled her eyes as she stepped forward. "Draconis in volatum." The portrait swung forward.

As they walked into the common room they were greeted by a girl with long red hair and green eyes. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey Lily! What's going on? Where is everyone?" Alex replied.

"They've all gone to bed already. And I'm supposed to show you your room. Come on!" They followed her up the stairs to the girls dormitory and then to the last door on the right. "Here it is."

"But there's no one here." Taylor asked.

"Oh yeah. McGonagall said that since you two were new, you should probably room together. So have fun, oh, and check your beds for dungbombs, those stupid Marauders love to prank new people. "Night!" And with that, Lily left.

Taylor and Alex then got ready for bed and then climbed into bed, but after a few minutes the silence was broken.

"Hey, Tay! Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore. Why?"

"I can't sleep. I'm so nervous. What if I don't do well in school? What if no one likes me? What if…"

"…I come over there and slap you?"

"Okay. I'll calm down." Alex said as she lay back down. A few more minutes of silence passed.

"Oh, no! Tay, wake up!"

"What?!"

"Tutoring."

"What about it?"

"Remus is my tutor."

"Very good! You were listening, for once!"

"No, I mean, he's a guy!"

"He is, wow, I never would've guessed."

"Shut up! I'm freaking out because, well, you know how I get around guys I like."

"Oh yeah. You get all nervous and do stupid stuff. This is a problem."

"I know, what am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do, what am I going to do?! I don't have a video camera!"

"Yeah, I know…Hey! Wait a sec!" With that Alex threw her pillow at Taylor.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Taylor replied as she tossed the pillow back to Alex. "Just don't worry about it, you'll be find. Now go to sleep!"

And so they went to sleep, anticipating the new day.

(Thanks for the reviews so far! Please Review!)


	7. Tutors

**Chapter Seven:**

Taylor and Alex awoke the next morning to the sound of someone outside their door.

"Taylor! Alex! Get up! You'll be late!" They both tumbled out of bed and quickly got ready. They grabbed their books, ran down the stairs, and out the portrait hole.

"What's your first class, Tay?"

"Transfiguration. Yours?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

They both ran off. Taylor to the first floor and Alex to the third.

* * *

_(Lunch)_

Taylor and Alex walked into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"So, Tay how was Transfiguration?"

"It was o.k. We were transfiguring snakes into garden hoses. How was DADA?"

"Pretty good, but dueling was hard. Let me just say I don't have Jedi reflexes."

Just then the Marauders walked into the Great Hall. Sirius separated from the group and walked over to Taylor.

I don't believe we've been properly introduced," he said smoothly. "I'm Sirius Black, and you are…?"

"Not interested," replied Taylor.

"Tough luck, Sirius," said James as he sat down next to Sirius and Remus and Peter took their seats next to Alex. "I'm James Potter, by the way, that's Remus Lupin, and that's Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm Alexiana Carter and the smart one over there is Taylor Rabb."

"I knew it! You're the girl I tutor!" exclaimed Sirius. "You know, since you were so mean to me, I'm… I'm… uh, I'm not going to tutor you. Ha! Take that!"

"You know what I don't understand?" said Alex. "I don't get why McGonagall had him tutoring you in the first place."

"Well, he's not as dumb as he looks," James replied. "He's second only to Remus in the grades he gets."

"Who has the best grades after Sirius?" Alex asked.

"That would be Jamie-boy," said Sirius.

"O.K., I'll have him tutor me then," Taylor said.

"No can do," said James "if I tutor you Lily might see us and think were dating and I need to stay available in case she decides to change her mind."

"Um, o.k. Then who's after James?"

"Some bloke named David Wood."

"Well then he can tutor me," Taylor said excitedly. "I'm sure he'll do a much better job than Sirius ever would."

"Whoa, now who said I wasn't going to tutor you?"

"I'm afraid that was you Padfoot old friend."

"Well, uh… I've reconsidered!"

As Taylor heard this she groaned and put her head in her hands. Alex then put a reassuring arm around her friend. "Come on, Tay. It won't be that bad. Right?" she said in a less than convincing voice.

"Yeah, I'm really a nice guy when I want to be and for you… well, I'll try." Sirius said as he copied Alex's action and put a comforting arm around Taylor but unfortunately for him she did not take too kindly to the action and she turned around and smacked him. She gathered her things and left the Hall.

Alex watched her go then turned toward Sirius trying hard not to laugh at the shocked expression on his face. "That was NOT a smart move, Sirius. I forgot to tell you she doesn't like egotistical men. Just be grateful she didn't deck you." Alex then got up to go to her next class when Remus stopped her.

"Hey, wait! When do you and Taylor want to meet for tutoring?"

" Tonight at seven should be good unless Sirius tries to get himself killed again then we may have to reschedule," she laughed.

When she was gone both James and Remus turned their attention to Sirius. "Why'd you go and do a stupid thing like that?" James asked.

"What! I didn't do anything wrong! She started it! Why do I always get blamed for everything?"

"That would be because everything is your fault, Padfoot. And now, thanks to you, tutoring sessions are going to be hell."

"Aw, come on, Remmie. They're not going to be hell, just interesting."

"Well, I hate to break into this conversation," James said, "but the only thing that's going to be interesting is the new form of detention McGonagall comes up with when we're late for class again!"

The four Marauders quickly gathered up their books and rushed to Transfiguration.


	8. Day One Continued

A/N: I originally had this as part of chapter 7 but I thought that if I added this to what I already had written it would be too long. So this is a continuation of what has already been written. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter, Rowling does. And the character of Lamia belongs to hfan2002 who is kind enough to let me use her. Thanks hfan!

A/N (2/9/09): So I found this on my computer today and thought that maybe I should just put it up as is and see what happens. Maybe we'll pick this up someday, maybe not. Who knows really. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Day One (continued)**

Taylor made her way down to the dungeons where her next class was to be held. Although, from what she heard, Professor Lamia didn't like Gryffindors at all, Taylor still looked forward to giving her and the other Slytherins hell. She walked into the room and took her seat at the back of the classroom. Shortly after, Lamia walked in and informed the class they would be brewing the Veritaserum potion. Lamia droned on for a few minutes telling the class all about it's effects and properties, etc., etc., blah, blah, blah.

Taylor soon found her mind wandering to more interesting subjects such as how she might disrupt the class. After quickly surveying the Slytherins she chose Matthew Flint to be her target. She rummaged in her bag and found her weapon of choice… a dungbomb. Taking aim she threw the bomb of dung at Flint but her aim was off and it fell into his potion. Flint didn't seem to notice that his potion was emitting a fowl smell and was a green color instead of the clear color it should have been.

Being interested in what this new potion would do Taylor once again went to her bag only this time she came out with a Filibuster Firework. She tossed it into Flint's cauldron and quickly put up a shield charm around the Gryffindors. The potion exploded all over the Slytherins causing them all to jump up on the desks and act like chickens.

Professor Lamia cast a spell to return all the Slytherins to normal then walked to the front of the class. "Let me assure you," she said "that I intend to find who did this and punish them severely." She glanced at all the faces trying to discern who the culprit was. Taylor put on her most innocent face and prayed the bell would ring soon. As if in answer to her prayer the bell sounded and the students hurried to meet up with their friends in the Great Hall. Taylor met Alex outside the Great Hall waiting for her.

"So how was History of Magic?" Taylor asked.

In answer Alex turned to show Taylor a big black ink mark on her right cheek. "I fell asleep on my quill," she said and Taylor couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, laugh all you like," said Alex. "History of Magic is your first class tomorrow, let's just see if you can stay awake."

"Just wait until I tell you what I did in Potions, then you'll see that I can make any class interesting." She and Alex took their seats at the Gryffindor table and Taylor proceeded to tell Alex all about Potions class.

When she had finished Alex managed to do nothing but squeak with laughter for at least five minutes. But after finally get a hold of herself Alex said, " Wow that's awesome or as Ron Weasley would say 'bloody brilliant.'"

"I know," said Taylor, "I think we're ready to take on the Marauders!"

"Whoa, I don't think so," Sirius said as he took a seat next to Taylor followed by Remus, James, and Peter.

"Oh, really?" Taylor said as she rolled her eyes. "And why is it impossible? Please share your wisdom with us we're all waiting on the edge of our seat."

"Well, only since you asked so nicely I'll tell you. We are the BEST and we are the BEST because we have means of pranking people that you can only dream of."

The others at the table saw where the conversation was going and they decided to break it up before things got out of hand. Alex got up. "Um, Tay? Remember we have all that homework due and we really should get it done so maybe we should LEAVE!" Alex then grabbed Taylor by the arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall the best she could.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
